civilization_v_customisationfandomcom-20200216-history
Namibia (Jacob Morenga)
Namibia led by Jacob Morenga is a custom civilization by TopHatPaladin, with contributions from DMS, Typhlomence, and Kas. This mod requires Brave New World. Overview Namibia Prior to colonization, Namibia was inhabited by a number of small Bantu and Khoisan tribes - the Ovambo and Kavango in the north, the Namaqua towards the south and the Damara in the central regions, with San and Herero people scattered or roaming the land. Precolonial history is somewhat quiet, as most tribes inhabiting the Namib and Kalahari Deserts in this region were hunter-gatherers or nomadic, and were fairly isolated from each other. In the 19th century, colonialism was starting to kick off into full swing, and even though no colonial power had yet claimed the area that would become Namibia, descendants of South Africa’s Boer population pushed north across the Orange River, settling down at Windhoek and Rehoboth and overwhelming the indigenous tribes, demanding tributes from the Damara and Namaqua peoples respectively. Due to the inhospitable nature of the coastal Namib Desert, the land went largely uncolonized (save the port of Walvis Bay) until it was claimed by Otto von Bismarck of Germany, as advised by Adolf Lüderitz, in 1884. As more and more German settlers moved to what was now German Southwest Africa, a trend exacerbated by the discovery of diamonds in 1908, the local tribes were constantly in a state of insurrection and rebellion. This trend culminated in the Herero and Namaqua Wars, which ended with the almost complete slaughters of both tribes. Transferred to Britain following World War 1, and then to South African suzerainty, Southwest Africa struggled with the Apartheid system and the confinement of natives to Bantustans. After decades of struggle and strife within the region, war, and a large swathe of international pressure on South Africa, Namibia achieved independence in 1990, receiving Walvis Bay in 1994 to fully encompass its modern borders. Jacob Morenga Born to a Herero mother and a Nama father, Jacob Morenga is considered to be one of the national heroes of Namibia, a key figure of resistance to the regime of German Southwest Africa. The leaders of the rebellion in the Herero and Namaqua War had a hard time controlling the multi-ethnic armies they were leading to attempt to expel the Germans - Morenga excelled at it. Out of his hidden fortress at Khauxaǃnas, he utilized the different fighting styles of both the aggressive Herero and the guerilla Namaqua so effectively that the Germans he was fighting branded him the Black Napoleon. Morenga came so close to expelling the Germans that a vote was forced in the Reichstag to immediately reinforce the colony. Morenga was a visionary, one of the few to see past the narrow ethnic lines dividing the tribes. His vision of a broad African nationalism, rather than ethnic sectionalism, enabled him to unite his troops on the battlefield in a way unrivaled by any of his peers, and he very well may have been the first to envision a united and free Namibia, a goal for which he would eventually die fighting for. Dawn of Man Greetings, Jacob Morenga, revolutionary spirit of Namibia! You are truly a man ahead of your time. Thanks to your vision of broad African nationalism, which transcended the narrow ethnic loyalties that blinded your peers, you convinced the Herero and Namaqua peoples to put aside their differences and fight with you to protect your desert home from colonialism. Your expert use of scientific guerrilla tactics, and your intense knowledge of the strengths and weaknesses of your multi-ethnic army, brought you tremendous success in battle against the settlers of German South West Africa. This strategic genius led for your allies and enemies alike to grant you great respect, your German adversaries even calling you "the Black Napoleon." Although you ultimately failed in liberating your homeland, and South West Africa would not see total independence until nearly a century after your insurrection ended, history remembers you fondly as the creator of the Namibian national identity, and as the inspiration for generations of freedom fighters to come. Oh great revolutionary hero of Namibia, your people call out for you once again! Will you unite them as you did before, against the enemies of your home? Will you build a civilization that shall stand the test of time? Introduction: Welcome to the lands of the Herero and the Namaqua! Forgive me if I'm inattentive - I've got a lot of business to attend to. Defeat: This is only a temporary setback. I'll be back before long! Unique Attributes Music Mod Support 'Additional Achievements' Events and Decisions Redistribute Land We control a very finite amount of arable land, and it is not evenly distributed amongst our people. If we can buy farmland from the large commercial landholders, we can settle needy citizens there and minimize the imbalance. Requirements/Restrictions: * Player must be Namibia * Must have entered the Industrial Era * Must own at least three Cities * May only be enacted once per game Costs: * 200 Gold * 200 Culture * 1 Magistrate Rewards: * Receive +1 Culture from Farms Crack Down on Secessionists The Caprivi population in our empire has become restless, and is demanding independence from our rule. We did not fight for our own independence in order to rule over a war-torn nation - these rebels must be captured and tried for treason! Requirements/Restrictions: * Player must be Namibia * Must have entered the Modern Era * Empire must be Unhappy * May only be enacted once per game Costs: * 200 Gold * 2 Magistrates Rewards: * Receive +3 Happiness from Courthouses * Gain a free Courthouse in the Capital Arrival of the Oorlams A group of people calling themselves the Oorlams has begun to settle at the fringes of our realm. They have many similarities with us, but they also bear the indelible stamp of foreign nations, including their strange religion and mysterious technology. What should be done about them? Option 1: They could have much to teach us - let them assimilate. * Gain 1 Population in each of your first three cities Option 2: They can stay on our land, but they should pay us for its usage. * Gain 250 Gold Option 3: I don't trust them. Send them away! * Gain 100 Culture Unique Cultural Influence "Our people are now wearing hats shaped like cow horns and speaking with click consonants. I worry that the rest of the world will also succumb to the influence of your culture." Full Credits List * TopHatPaladin: Code, Art, Text * Kas: Design, Research, Civilopedia * DMS: Leaderscreen * Typhlomence: UU Model & art defines * LastSword, Tomatekh: Lua * Justement Ethnic: Music Category:All Civilizations Category:TopHatPaladin Category:Bantu Cultures Category:Civilizations with Male leaders